Dragon Demension
by snappy
Summary: A highschool students adventures through some very odd experiences


Dragon Dimension  
  
  
  
The Arrivals  
  
It was a normal school day like any other I was walking down the hallway alone. "Hey Akara how's the dork?" The voice was all too familiar. As Tara hung off my shoulder Mary snatched the book I was holding out of my grip. "Leave me alone," I said quickly snatching my book back and trying to walk away as quickly as possible. In a mocking voice Tara responded, "Oh, a little attitude!" The two started laughing. I just kept walking; I mean what else could I do? Suddenly from behind me I heard a shriek from Tara, "She stole my new pen!" Sure enough stuck in my book, she had taken, was her pen. She ran down the hall way after me only to get ten feet and fall flat on her face. I couldn't help but crack up. Getting up with a look of disgust she turned towards the lockers where she was staring eye to eye with a sitting girl who had her foot protruding right in her path. "What do you think you're doing?" Tara waited for a response. The girl casually got up and walked right past Tara, "what a weirdo," the girl said and started to laugh, I joined her. She was fairly tall and thin, she also had very pretty light brown hair which was put up in a perfect ponytail. Tara then stormed off with Mary close at her heels. "Hi my names Kat I'm new here nice to meet ya," she stuck her hand out at me, I gladly shook it. "Well I've done my good deed for the day how about you?" She looked down at the pen I still had she looked back up and smiled at me, we walked down the hall and I threw it in the trash. "Well there's my good deed," I said smiling. The bell rang so we said goodbye and headed off down the hallway. I took my seat at the back of the classroom and just as I was unpacking my work Mr. Shoe (my teacher) announced we had a new student. When I looked up I saw Kat standing at the front of the classroom, she waved to me so I waved back, I was kind of embarrassed since everyone looked at me. "Well now we have a seat open in the back, why don't you take the one next to Akara," Mr. Shoe said. I couldn't believe it this was turning into a great day! All through class we passed notes. Before I knew it was time for gym, I must admit I'm not the most athletic person. Actually I wasn't very strong at all. I was pretty short for a tenth grader, which people always love poking fun at, and I had brown hair that never seemed to do anything but just sit. We were playing soccer in class and Kat was placed on a different team. While Kat was out on the field I saw her do the most amazing moves. Kat weaved in and out of almost every person on the opposing team then she faked out the goalie scoring a picture perfect goal. All I could do was stand there wide-eyed. "How did you do that?" I asked her when she got off the field. "Do what?" she responded. I was amazed that she didn't think she did anything special, I practically fell over. "Those moves, how did you do those moves?" "Oh, its just something I picked up." She carelessly said. At the end of the day we both said goodbye, I couldn't wait to see her again tomorrow. I walked home alone but not like the other days I felt really good knowing I finally had a good friend. I grinned and thought maybe there was hope for me yet. As I lay in bed that night I drifted off to sleep thinking how nice things were going to be. I started to feel very cold the room was pitch black and there was complete silence. The feeling of nothingness was all around me, if that's possible. Then I saw something, a figure standing before me. "do you know who I am?" The voice sent shivers down my spine, "you should," it said in a mocking sort of way. I hadn't noticed before but I seemed to be gripping something very tightly in my hand. As if I had lost control of my body I flung myself at the figure that just stepped slightly out of the way. A hand started to clasp around my throat, all the air inside of me seemed to just dissipate and I feel to my knees. "Why are you doing this?" The words came out of me with my last bit of air. My whole body went numb and the last thing I remembered was the laugh, it haunted my last moments. With a sudden jolt I sprang out of my bed breathing heavily. I stared out of the window from across the room to see the sun just peek over the horizon. I sat up in my bed not exactly knowing what to feel, but for the first time I felt like there was something watching me, and I wanted to know what. I tried to put the images from my dream out of my head but no matter what else I thought about that laugh seemed to repeat over and over inside of me. When I got to school I took my seat, Kat had already gotten there. We talked for a little bit until Mr. Shoe walked in. "I have a great announcement class, today we are graced with another new student." I thought it was kind of weird that we would get two new students in two days but I guess it doesn't really matter. "Would you all please welcome Laurenoko." A girl walked into the room, she had medium height and long blue hair she wore down. She looked very pleasant but something about her didn't seem right. "Why don't you take a seat, in the third row." She quickly moved to her seat and started socializing with the people sitting around her. When we got to gym class Kat and I started talking. " Seriously how can you actually like to play soccer?" Appalled at my statement Kat responded with a gasp the smiled, "Well some of us like running around Akara I think you should do more of it." We both started to laugh when Laurenoko came up to us, "Hi, I heard you two just talking about soccer is that what were playing in gym class?" "Yeah!" Kat sounded a bit to happy with that statement. "Oh, by the way my name is Laurenoko it's nice to meet you." "Hi I'm Kat and this is Akara." "Hi," I said in a quiet voice. When Kat and I finally got out to the field Laurenoko was practically covered by people. "Well she became popular fast." Kat stated with a bit of oddity in her voice. "Yeah I know she's like a people magnet," I replied. "Class listen up," our gym teacher demanded everyone's attention, "tomorrow we have a big soccer tournament so everyone be prepared." As the class started back inside I stood like a rock in my place. "Kat its not fair," I wailed! "Hey don't worry about it only people who want to be in it are playing," Kat said smiling at me. "Thank you thank you thank you," I jumped for joy! And with that we both ran inside. At the end of the day Kat and I stood at the front of the school talking, out of the corner of my eye I saw Laurenoko talking to Nicole who was in our class. When they were done Nicole was walking by and started talking to Kat about the up coming soccer game. While they were talking I turned around to see where Laurenoko was and just then she disappeared, there was no trace of her. "Oh, by the way," Nicole was also addressing me in the conversation, "Did you guys see Laurenoko's necklace?" "What necklace?" Kat asked a bit confused. "I can't believe you didn't see, She got almost every person in the grade to try it on," "That's kind of weird," Kat said. As Nicole went on explaining how beautiful it was I turned around again and there was no trace of anyone else anywhere near the school besides the three of us. That night it was very hard to get to sleep; I kept feeling a strange aura about me. I wondered if this feeling had anything to do with my dream the night before. I'm probably just worried about school, or even soccer. With that thought I laughed out loud. Well whatever this is I have a sensation something really weird is going to happen very soon. And with that thought I drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
